


I get it

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Post 2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: Wyatt is confused about Jessica being back and Flynn talks to him about it.





	I get it

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still in the middle of watching this show but after the third episode I had the idea of this little fic and wrote it immediately before I find out what is really going to happen.  
> So consider that while reading it because it will probably be far away from anything that will actually happen and if you comment, please try not to put any spoilers in it, thanks :)

“I like the sunglasses,” Flynn said casually and sat down next to Wyatt at the little table of the cafe. “You think she won’t recognize you like that?” Flynn followed Wyatt’s gaze to the other side of the street, to the venue Jessica worked in.

“What are you doing here?” Wyatt growled, not taking his gaze away from the pub. 

“Agent Christopher send me.” 

This made Wyatt turn to him, just like Flynn expected. He only huffed. “And I should believe that?” 

Flynn just shrugged. “Do it or don’t. I don’t care.” 

Wyatt put down the glasses and narrowed his eyes. “Why should she send you? She doesn’t trust you at all. No one does.” 

“Maybe she thinks I’m the best man for the job.” 

“She could have send Lucy?”

Now it was Flynn’s turn to laugh out loud. “Lucy? The one who you barely look in the eye anymore? Or the Lucy you only talk to when it’s about a mission?” He shook his head. “I don’t think that Lucy would have been the best choice, do you?” 

Wyatt averted his gaze and looked back to the other side of the street. A clear indicator what Wyatt thought about this. Flynn watched him for some time before he leaned back and let out a long sigh. “I get it, you know?” 

“Of course.” Wyatt didn’t sound very convinced.

Flynn wasn’t surprised. Wyatt was too stubborn to let anyone see how he really felt and he still hated him too much to listen to what Flynn wanted to say. But this wouldn’t stop Flynn. “Have you forgotten the reason why I did everything I have done?” 

Wyatt stayed quiet like all the other times because deep down he knew he wasn’t better than Flynn, that he had done the same thing to get Jessica back. That he stole the time machine to have a chance of seeing her again. “I would have done anything to get a chance of seeing them again. And you did it! You got her back.” 

“It was not on purpose,” Wyatt whispers. No, it wasn’t. It was more like an accident. But if Wyatt had known what would be necessary in order to get her back he would have tried a second time. And a third. And a hundred times more.

Flynn knew because they were the same. They had loved their family and their guilt was eating them up alive. So Flynn understood. He understood better than anyone else in this world. And he knew how Wyatt felt at this very moment. 

“Still it happened,” Flynn commented. “And it’s  _ hard _ .”

Wyatt turned around, looking surprised at Flynn, as if he couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“I told you, I get it. There was nothing you wanted more in this world than for your wife to not have to die. And here she is and you could be happy with her. You could be  _ with _ her but the thing is, you can’t. Not after everything you did. Not after everything you did, just to get her back. You can’t be around her. You don’t  _ deserve _ this.” 

For a moment Flynn thought he had broken Wyatt because he was still staring at him with wide eyes, then he blinked a few times. “I want to be with her. I want it so badly. But how? I’m not the man she used to know. I’ve changed. I’ve done horrible things. If she knew she would hate me.” 

“So you look at her from afar.” 

“Seeing her alive and well,” Wyatt stopped for a moment and a small smile played around his lips, “this is all that matters.” 

“So it was worth it?” So many times Flynn had tried to stop, had tried to let go but he couldn’t. The wish to see his family alive again had been stronger. He had known that he would have never been able to be with them again but he had believed that just seeing them alive would be enough. But he needed to know. Needed to know that this was true. That he didn’t try to convince himself of this lie.

“No.” For the first time Wyatt looked at him not as if he was looking into a killer’s eyes but with sympathy and understanding. “I know you want them back. I know that it’s not fair when I say this because Jessica lives and your family doesn’t but all of these things we have done. Jessica would hate me and I’m sure your family would too. It’s not worth it when your loved one’s hate you. I know you want them back. I know it wasn’t fair what happened to them but sometimes we just need to let go. Maybe we felt terrible before because we couldn’t protect them but now we feel terrible when we think about the people we killed to get them back. The guilt only changed his form, nothing else. So maybe it’s better to let go and maybe try to find something new.” 

Flynn shook his head. “Of course you can say all these things. You got her back. You can look at her.” Flynn would never be able to stop. Not before he had his wife and daughter back. Until his mistakes were erased. 

“It took me some time to let go, to try something new.”

Flynn looked up. “You mean Lucy? If you love her so much what are you doing here, Logan?” 

“It’s goodbye. I just wanted to see her one last time, wanted to know that she’d be fine. And then I’ll go back to Lucy who knows me for who I really am. Who has seen what I’ve done and still chose to be with me.”

“Who would choose me?” Flynn wanted to let go but he knew that no one would want to be with him, no matter what kind of relationship. They all thought he was a monster and he couldn’t even blame them. He was only tolerated in their little team because he had useful information. 

Wyatt smiled at him genuinely. “Maybe someone who understands what you went through.” 

Now it was Flynn’s turn to look surprised. Had he understood correctly? At the beginning of this conversation Wyatt had still hated him. He doubted that something had changed. 

Wyatt didn’t leave time for Flynn to think about it. He put on his sunglasses again, left some money on the table and stood up. “Come on, let’s get back to our lovely hotel, and get ready for our next mission.”


End file.
